Brothers till the end
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: Augustus Cole and Damon Baird have been friends for over 18 years. Who knew they could have this much of a brotherly bond. Well what happens when their friendship is put on the line? No clue but let's follow them and find out. (Rated M for language only. A small sexual theme but otherwise real rating is T)


_***GEARS OF WAR AND THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO EPIC GAMES***_

Baird reached out for Cole but couldn't grab his hand. "COLE!" At that moment Baird screamed.

5 Days earlier

(4:00 am)

Azura Hotel, 1 year after the war.

Cole shook Baird to wake him up. "Baird, wake up Baird." Baird grumbled.

"Umm, Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." Cole shook him harder and rolled him off the bed.

"Umf. Whaattt. I was sleeping so well." Cole laughed. "Wha-" at that moment he heard a movement in his bed. 'Oh shit, I forgot about last night. But how when it was so amazing.' Baird smiled then quickly groaned.

"Yeah, so what. Me and Sam sleep together. Does it really matter?" Baird then looked down and suddenly saw that he forgot to put his boxers on after what happened.

"Never speak of this and I will do whatever you what for a week." Cole threw Baird some boxers, Pants, and a Cougars T-shirt. "Get dressed and meet me at the workshop."

After Cole left Baird got off the floor and turned on the news. "Good Morning people of Sera, we have some bad news. This video was taken by a mysterious source."

The news lady showed the clip. It showed people running and screaming. This mysterious shadow was coming over a hill and the next thing you heard was a loud roar.

The clip stopped and the news lady came back on the t.v. "We have yet to figure out what that was coming from but we will hopefully know within the next few weeks. I'm Alexis Graut, SWN Anvil Gate."

The screen turned gray and Baird finished getting dressed. "Oh great. I can't wait to see what this is." He said sarcastically.

After getting dressed, Baird turned off the t.v and wrote Sam a letter.

"To Sam.

Hey, don't get mad since I'm not here but Cole got me up to do something with him. Some 'bonding' time. Last night was amazing so don't forget it. If you need to talk to me just wait till I'm back.

From, Baird"

He laid the note on his pillow and left with all of his gear in a C.O.G duffle bag.

Once he got to the mess hall, Cole waved him over. Baird walked over tiredly and almost fell.

"Hey watch it asshole." A gear yelled at Baird as he walked by.

Baird finally sat down an layed his head down. "Hey Baird, get your head up." Cole slapped his face.

"Ouch Cole. What the hell was that for." Baird rubbed his face. "You have to be up for what we are doing. Man I'm so excited. WHOOO!"

Baird covered his ears. "Damn it Cole, it's way too early for you to be yelling." Baird looked up at Cole and saw how happy he is.

"Hey baby I'm sorry. I'm happy to be here." Cole started to sat some of his food when Baird looked up at him and said "Baby I thought the Cole Train was invincible. You can't be taken down."

Cole smiled. "That's right Damon. And the Cole Train won't let anything happen to you baby." Baird smiled

"I know Cole, I know." Baird smiled at Cole and went to get some food.

"Hey Asshole," the gear that Baird bumped into earlier smacked him. "What the hell man..." Baird looked up and right away covered his face and got in an MMA stance.

The gear punched at Baird and hit his arms. Baird punched and hit his cheek. Then he hit him with an uppercut and blocked again.

This kept going for a good 3 minutes or so until Baird used his special move that his brother taught him as a little kid.

'Ok three punch combo' Baird jabbed left, right, left. 'Uppercut' Baird punched upwards. 'Then he should...' The dude fell straight back without a flinch. 'Perfect' Baird smiled and wiped the blood off of himself.

Baird started off to the showers but told Cole first. Once Baird got to the showers he grabbed his "Special" soap he found on a patrol back in Hanover.

'I love the smell of strawberries' Baird turned on the warm water and started to wash off the dried blood.

"GODDAMMIT!" Baird looked down and didn't notice before that he had huge cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Damn. The stitches probably came off during the fight. Screw it." He got back under the water and tightened up his muscles.

After his shower, Baird got dressed in a clean set of clothes. "That's better."

He went to his room and grabbed some blueprints. "Alright, better get back to Cole to see what he needs."

Cole was patiently eating watching the door to see when Baird would be back.

As soon as he walked in Cole got up and threw away his food but saved an apple for Baird.

"What did you need Cole." As Baird was walking towards the table, Cole started walking towards the door and dragged Baird with him.

"We are gonna go somewhere special and I will help you with whatever you need. I even have a team of people meeting us over there."

When Cole finished Baird looked at him and asked, "Where exactly is 'there'?"

Cole just smiled and shrugged "Guess you will just have to see man." And he started to laugh.

Once they got outside Baird heard the motor of a King Raven. "Please tell me we aren't leaving the Island."

Cole just looked at him. "No idea buddy." Baird frowned "Oh shit." Baird just looked down and cussed the whole way to the KR.

Once they got onto the KR, they headed in a familiar direction. "I'm guessing that we are going to Hanover." Cole looked at Baird "Maybe, Maybe not."

_**And that's it. I know this was a short chapter but I promise a longer one next time. This came to mind out of no where and I've been Editing it for almost 3-4 months now. So I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or requests just PM me and I will respond . Thanks again.**_

_**-Baird's Bro124**_


End file.
